brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson is a minifigure released in 2014 as a part of The Simpsons theme. Homer is also part of the Simpsons level pack for the LEGO Dimensions video game. Description Homer's regular variant is based off his work attire. He has a new moulded head to represent his head in the tv series. He has a White torso printed with a name tag and a pink and yellow striped tie. He has yellow arms printed with white short sleeves, and imprinted blue legs. Homer's Minifigures variant is based off his normal clothes. He looks similar to his regular variant, but with different eyes, and his torso doesn't have a tie or name tag. His torso is printed to make him look fat. He carries a TV remote and a donut. In the episode "Brick Like Me" he looks similar to his Minifigures variant, but he has a standard head with a headgear to represent the top of his head. He also appears using the regular torso and a suit. Background Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Homer embodies several American working class stereotypes: he is crude, bald, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a heavy drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. He dislikes his neighbor Ned Flanders and "Borrows" (take and own for years on end) a great deal of Ned's property. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Brick Like Me In Brick Like Me, Homer finds himself in the LEGO World as a Minifigure. Gallery of Variants Notes * He and Bart are the first physical minifigures to have short sleeves. * In "Brick Like Me", he and the other Simpsons characters have standard minifigure headpieces. * His variant in 71009 The Simpsons Series 2 is the outfit he wore in the season one episode "Some Enchanted Evening". * On the show, Homer along with Krusty the Clown, Grampa Simpson, Itchy, Barney Gumble, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby and Hans Moleman were all voiced by Dan Castellanata. Castellanata also voiced the Genie in Return of Jafar and the Aladdin TV series. Appearances * 71005 The Simpsons Series * 71006 The Simpsons House * 71009 The Simpsons Series 2 * 71016 The Kwik-E-Mart * 71202 Simpsons Level Pack Other Physical Appearances * 41632 Homer Simpson & Krusty the Clown TV Appearances * Brick Like Me Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Homeropedia1.png|Front Homeropedia2.png|Back printing Homer-2.jpg|Regular Homer Garage.jpg Couch.jpg Img160x210 simpsons.png|Shop@Home Simpsons tab featuring Homer 71005_1to1_homer-simpson.jpg|Digital Rendering TVshowHomer.jpg|In Brick Like Me Homer_and_Lisa.jpg|Homer and his daughter (TV Show) building LEGO. Homer_Simpson.jpg|In a church Suit Unknown-1433440065.jpg|Homer and Lisa next to the piano in the LEGO Simpsons House set Homer1.jpg Dimensions Homer Simpson.png|Homer in LEGO Dimensions Angry Homer.png|Angry Homer Dimensions Homercraft.JPG Dimensions SubmaHomer.JPG HomersCar.jpg HomerS (1).jpg Source * LEGO Simpsons coming in 2014 - Brickset.com * Homer Simpson Power Plant Version - ebay.com External Links Category:The Simpsons minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:The Simpsons Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:71005 The Simpsons Series Category:71009 The Simpsons Series 2